This R13 application requests funds to cover travel to the next five International Papillomavirus Conferences (2007-09-10-11 and 2012) by students, postdoctoral fellows and young scientists in training in the USA, and seed funds for the organization of these Conferences. The International Papillomavirus Conferences are held at 12 to 18 month intervals at various key locations around the world. These Conferences represent the most comprehensive and most important meetings of the papillomavirus field, and provide young scientists in training with a forum for the presentation of their results virtually before the entire field, and a superb learning opportunity. Young trainees are exposed to all aspects of the field: from the basic molecular biology of the papillomavirus life cycle and host-cell interactions, to papillomavirus mediated transformation and tumor progression; from the clinical aspects of papillomavirus mediated diseases, to their epidemiology, treatment, prevention, and public health aspects; from the immunological aspects of the response to papillomavirus to the vaccines and their clinical application; from prevention of cervical cancer to diagnosis and treatment. A clinical workshop provides physicians with an opportunity for in-depth continuing medical education, basic scientists with an exposure to clinical information, and both sides with an opportunity to deepen their understanding of areas that are complementary to their own. The Conferences also serve the important function of raising awareness of papillomavirus mediate diseases (cervical cancer in particular) around the world, often in geographical areas where the needs for improvement in cancer surveillance and treatment are pressing. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]